wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
High Astromancer Solarian
High Astromancer Solarian is the third boss of the Eye in Tempest Keep. She is a level ?? (boss) mage, but is attired in Voidheart Raiment, the Tier 4 armor for warlocks, (most likely due to the fact that she transforms into a giant Voidwalker towards the end of her fight.) Non elite Adds (Agents): * 30,001 Health * 1500 damage on cloth Elite Adds (Priests): * 80,000 Health * 300 damage on cloth Abilities *'Wrath of the Astromancer': Bomb-style Debuff placed on a random target. *'Arcane Missiles': 3 times 3000 arcane damage on random target, not interruptible. *'Blinding Light': 2500 arcane aoe damage to the whole raid. 20 second cooldown. *Every 50 seconds Solarian disappears, summons non-elite adds, and returns after 15 seconds with two elite priest adds. Raid composition and gear Since most of the damage dealt to the raid is arcane, some arcane resistance will help. It's a good idea if everybody brings their Violet Badge. Players should not nerf themselves to obtain high amounts of resistance though. Melee damage dealers are very effective because while Solarian is continuously spamming some spells, she can't dodge. During the adds phase, the tanks have to control 15 mobs, thus some solid AoE tanking is required. A good paladin tank can be quite valuable here. Phase One During this phase, all ranged classes (healers and damage dealers) should stand close together on one spot. This makes it easier for people with the bomb debuff to get clear of everyone else, and AoE heals are more effective. During this phase and up until phase Three, she has no aggro table. Wrath of the Astromancer This is the main reason for wipes here. In irregular intervals, Solarian casts this debuff on a random raid member. The affected player immediately deals continuous AoE damage to others for 6 seconds, and then explodes. The AoE damage is a fixed amount, distributed evenly to all targets in range (thus if many raid members are close, they take only low damage). The explosion deals 5400-6600 arcane damage to everyone in a 10-yard radius, and throws everybody affected by it high enough into the air for about 90% falling damage. Upon landing, the person with the debuff is protected against falling damage, while everybody else is usually killed. Raid members receiving the debuff must immediately get clear from all other raid members. This is the single most important aspect of this fight. If people are slow in noticing they are the bomb, then the addon SolarianAlarm which turns the entire screen blue for those with the debuff, may be helpful. Note: A Rogue's Cloak of Shadows and a Paladin's Divine Shield no longer trigger the explosion instantly, so using these abilities is now perfectly safe. Arcane Missiles Most of the time, Solarian busies herself with spamming Arcane Missiles. Since they deal a substantial amount of damage, it's important that healers react quickly when a raid member is about to receive it. 2-3 healers should be dedicated to the task of keeping the arcane missile targets up. They can set up a macro to cast a quick heal on Solarians current target. It's rather risky to use slow heals here. Shamans should keep up four totems at all times, since the arcane missiles do target them, and pop Heroism/Bloodlust early. example macro for paladins (just spam this when Solarian is casting missiles) /target High Astromancer Solarian /assist /cast Flash of Light(rank7) similar example macro for priests: /target High Astromancer Solarian /assist /cast Flash Heal or more elegantly formatted: (Solarian is target) /target High Astromancer Solarian /cast help,nodeadtarget=targettarget,help,nodead Flash of Light(rank 7) or a focus version: (Solarian is focus, nice if you change targets frequently while healing group) /focus High Astromancer Solarian /cast help,nodeadtarget=focustarget,help,nodead Flash of Light(rank 7) Phase Two Every 50 seconds, Solarian disappears and 12-15 non-elite adds spawn from three "light portals". After 15 seconds, she re-appears together with two elite priest adds, and Phase 1 starts again. During the 15 seconds of phase 2, the whole raid should concentrate in the center of the room, and start all-out AoE. People need to be very quick here, because Solarian starts her usual phase 1 routine right after she reappears. This need for high speed puts the AoE damage dealers at a high risk - they cannot allow a lot of time for the tanks to build aggro (but still need to do so, else they'll die right away). After 15 seconds, Solarian and two priest adds spawn from the beams of light. It's possible to determine from which beam the boss spawns - it's the one which is exactly on the circular border, whereas the two other beams which are not exactly aligned with the border spawn priests. The priest adds will begin casting either Holy Smite or a healing spell on themselves or Solarian. Two tank+rogue groups can split off on the priest adds and have the tank handle the damage from Holy Smites while the rogue uses Kick or Kidney Shot on any upcoming heals. Phase Three When Solarians health hits 20%, the fight turns into a simple "tank and spank" style combat (even if only a few raid members are alive the fight is usually won at this stage). She turns into a massive armored voidwalker and stops all of her former attacks. In that form, she has substantially increased armor, an arcane bolt attack and fears people in melee range. This fear can be avoided by the usual measures (Fear Ward, stance dance, tremor totem). Video How to solo High Astromancer Solarian in Cataclysm Notes * The boss can be reset by dragging her out of the room. Note that people may still be targeted by Wrath outside, which can potentially be a problem. Loot Quotes Aggro: * Split Phase: * * Voidwalker Phase: * * Killing a player: * * * Death: * Sound Files See Sound files of Tempest Keep: High Astromancer Solarian First kills Movies External links de:Hochastromantin Solarian Category:Bosses Category:Blood elves Category:The Eye mobs